The present invention relates to the technical field of sending and requesting a feed, and more specifically, to technology of sending and requesting a feed into which processing logic has been added.
With the massive propagation of message and information via networks and personalized customization demands of network users on different kinds of information, feeds are widely applied. In brief, a feed, as a standard-formatted information outlet that is provided to satisfy the requirement for continuous self-updates in a certain form, is a data exchange specification for online news, blogs, and other Web content. Content providers/distributors provide feeds so that users may subscribe to the provided feeds. Sometimes a feed is aggregated by a plurality of feeds. A typical application scenario of feeds is that a content provider publishes a feed link on its website, and a user may register by using an aggregator program (as also called a “feed reader” or a “news reader”) running on his/her local machine. In this scenario, such operation for the user is quite simple, just like directly dragging into the aggregator the feed link published by the content provider. Subsequently, the aggregator checks whether the updated content is provided on a server of its feed list, and if there is updated content, the aggregator may then mark or directly download the updated content. The aggregator may be set to periodically check whether the feed has updated content. A feed may have various specific formats, such as a Really Simple Syndication (RSS) (i.e., resource description framework site summary) feed, an Atom feed, or other Extensible Markup Language (XML) format-based feed. Any formatted feed may satisfy the extensible markup language XML specification.